Lunacy
by Cabriel
Summary: A fallen Witch seek redemption from an unlikely source and A muggle shopkeeper seeks completion from a lost soul.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Lunacy  
  
.  
  
Prologue  
  
.  
  
Another Full moon. Another night.  
  
In an unending walts of night and day, a restless soul waits. Waits for her own salvation.  
  
Waiting for the sun to come into her life.  
  
But the unending darkness that covered the night, covers her soul.  
  
A soul yearning to be free.  
  
But it was too late for her. The darkness had envelpoed her soul in its tight grasp, not willing to let go.  
  
She was trapped.  
  
Her only freedom was watching the moon as it sailed throught the sky.  
  
Ironically, she was named after the moon. Named after the only thing that gave her hope.  
  
The night was fading as the first rays of the sun broke the stillness of the morn.  
  
Sighing, she closed her window and waited for night to return.  
  
**  
  
He opened his window at the break of dawn, catching the light as it touched his humble cafe.  
  
Another sunrise. Another day.  
  
In an endless waltz of day and night, he seeks something more. Something to satisfy his soul  
  
Something to satisfy his heart.  
  
Light had the power to bring smiles to the people's faces. As such he reflected that light to the people he meets.  
  
But he was lost.  
  
Looking at his namesake, he smirked and smiled and then sighed.  
  
It was another day.  
  
And it will be another night.  
  
.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
A/n: Please don't hurt me. 


	2. First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: First Night  
  
.  
  
The night when the moon was fullest was when a lady of the dark felt free. Or as free as her restrictions gave her. She loved the night and the bright moonlight for it was the light that gave her hope.  
  
Hope that there was light in the darkness.  
  
And such a beautiful night should not be wasted.  
  
She looked at her self in front of the mirror and sighed.  
  
She was a mess.  
  
Her dirty-blond hair was as wild as ever and she still had her wand tucked behind her ear. A habit she still keeps since she bought her wand.  
  
And her clothes were not to her liking.  
  
She was twenty-two years old and she sighed at her predicament. How could someone so young be involved in the dark?  
  
She didn't want to answer that question. She really wanted to be free.  
  
Sighing, she removed her clothes and examined her near perfect proportions. For a woman with a height of five feet eight inches, she was gorgeous. Well hidden in her loose robes, not one person has ever noticed how lovely she truly was.  
  
Smooth white skin, slim waistline, shapely breasts and buttocks and her long legs made her goddess like. But she hid them for she really didn't feel like showing them to the world. She liked to be left alone, not noticed.  
  
Just like in her school days.  
  
But now, seeing that her soul was trapped forever, she felt she had nothing to lose.  
  
From her closet, she found a pair of sexy black lingerie and a leather turtleneck dress. With the idea of her nothing to lose stuck to her head. She tried the articles of clothing on.  
  
When she emerged, she could not believe what she was seeing. Her dress hugged every contour of her body like a second skin. Not only that but the hem of her skirt only reached mid thigh.  
  
She blushed at what she saw. She never knew that she was THAT pretty. Still, it was too much. She found a red blazer in her closet and wore it. Now for her hair.  
  
With a flick of her wand, he once wave hair became straight, shiny and soft. What wonders magic made.  
  
Tacking a deep breath, she pocketed her wand inside her blazer, took her muggle purse and walked into the night.  
  
**  
  
The night was peaceful and serene. She always liked the night. Everyone and everything seemed to sleep, giving the city a peaceful air upon her. It was nice to walk in the streets safe.  
  
Naturally, you would feel safe if you were the most dangerous being in the city right about now.  
  
"Hey sugar, want a good time?" a hoarse and deep voice asked as he emerged from the shadows. The woman stopped and smirked, and noticed that she was surrounded by five men.  
  
"I do not have time for this, BOYS," she smiled as tried to walk through. One of the men move in to stop her but she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him towards the three behind her.  
  
The last remaining man standing was too shocked to even move. The woman smiled at him and continued on her way.  
  
She liked being underestimated. She liked having an advantage.  
  
It made her feel... like she could do anything.  
  
She made her way until she reached a café. One downside from living in the night is that the pleasures of daytime living was no longer an option.  
  
The café's patrons were leaving. It was probably near closing time, which was perfect for her. The last of the patrons left and the shopkeeper, she assumed that he was for he was wearing all white and had an apron.  
  
She approached the café with ease and entered.  
  
"Are you closing?" she asked smiling. When the shopkeeper turned to face her, she was speechless.  
  
The shopkeeper had a face of an angel.  
  
He had short dark brown hair and had strangely, violet eyes that were hidden behind a pair of thin rimmed eyeglasses. He stood about six foot one and had the most serene smile she had ever seen. From his folded sleeves, she could tell that he was muscular and worked out.  
  
"For you, I'll stay open," the man said as he fixed her a table. Breaking of from her trance, the woman smiled and took the seat offered to her. The man then closed all the blinds except one and set the closed sign outside.  
  
"That sounded like a line," she said as she skimmed the menu.  
  
"Maybe it is," he smiled. "But truthfully, a beautiful night is wasted when you have no one to share it with." She laughed at his comment.  
  
"You don't know me but you are already trying to come on to me," she smiled.  
  
"Anything to bring a genuine smile," the man said. "And yours is as true as your heart." Suddenly, her smiled dropped.  
  
"My heart does not smile," she said sullenly.  
  
"It does," he smiled as he gave her a cup of coffee. "Blue Hawaiian, two lumps of sugar. You just deny its existence." Her eyes widened as she saw the cup.  
  
"That was just what I was about to order," she said in awe. "Are you psychic?"  
  
"Perhaps," he smiled. There was something in his smile that was contagious for she found herself smiling. "Crumpets?" he passed her a plate of pastries.  
  
"You're full of surprises," she said as she took one.  
  
"That I am," he smiled. For some reason, this place made her relax. Forget about her life outside and just be her self.  
  
She liked it already.  
  
"My name is Sol Nathanael," he smiled as he offered his hand. "The keeper of this sanctuary." The woman took his hand and shook it.  
  
"My name is Luna Lovegood."  
  
End of 1 


	3. Into the first day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter II: Into the First Day.  
  
.  
  
"That's a lovely name," Sol said as he sat on the chair in front of her. "Moon of eternal bliss?" he asked making her laugh.  
  
"I wish that were true," Luna said. "Nathanael? The Gift of God? Are you really?" His smile widened and nodded.  
  
"Has been for as long as I can remember," he said but Luna felt that he was not lying. "So, what's a pretty young lass like you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he smiled.  
  
"The night calls to me," Luna said as she sipped her coffee. "And the moon watches over me, so I feel safe in the depth of the night."  
  
"A night person eh?" Sol sighed. "I wish I could go out in the night." Luna tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Achluophobia," Sol's smile was sullen and almost painfully.  
  
"Fear of darkness," Luna nodded in understanding. But it pained her to see his sullen feature. "But you open your shop till the middle of the night."  
  
"Did you happen to notice that my storefront is the brightest in this street?" he asked. Luna turned to the open window and squinted to the brightness of the street.  
  
"It's hard not to," she smiled. "But you do go out?"  
  
"In the day," he said.  
  
"How do you sleep?"  
  
"In the middle of the day," Sol sighed.  
  
"Low long do you sleep anyway?" Luna asked as she bit on a crumpet.  
  
"Three hours," he smiled. "Minimum." Luna looked at him astonished. She herself sleeps at least five hours and when she came back from a mission, she could sleep the whole day.  
  
"So, you sleep with the lights on?" she asked. Sol refilled her cup and smiled. Luna couldn't figure out why she was warming towards this man in such a short time. She felt like she could trust him eternally.  
  
"At least my desk lamp," he admitted. "Too much light and I couldn't sleep at all." For her it was the exact opposite. The darker the room was, the more comfortable she slept.  
  
The hours dwindled as they talked for Luna, it was like she remembered what human contact was like and was beginning to like it. For Sol, he was glad for someone to share the depths of the night with him.  
  
Two different persons sought the same thing; companionship. To lessen the loneliness of their souls. But they both believed that they cannot be saved.  
  
However their thoughts were momentarily set on hold as they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
For a muggle, Sol was okay in Luna's eyes.  
  
For a woman, Luna was witty and smart. Sol liked that he could converse comfortably with someone like her. And it didn't hurt that she was also a looker.  
  
Luna finally felt free even for a moment.... but then...  
  
A tingling sound came from her purse and she suddenly panicked. She looked out to the open window to confirm it. A highlight of red touched the morning sky.  
  
Morning! Luna rummaged her purse for a couple of bills while Sol looked at her in concern.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I have to go," she said quickly as she tried to find some muggle money.  
  
"Do you have to?" he asked softly. The softness of his voice made her stop and slowly, she calmed herself.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do," she smiled. "I have to go home." But when she looked at the crimson sky, she tensed.  
  
"Ah," he smiled in understanding. "We are opposites of the same coin," he chuckled.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked.  
  
"Eosophobia," he smiled. "Go," he prodded.  
  
"But how much do I owe you?" she asked.  
  
"Your company is payment enough," he calmly said. "Although it would please me very much to have your company once again." Tension left her face as she smiled at him.  
  
"As would I," she said in a light tone. "Until the next time," she smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"Until the next time, my lady," Sol whispered as he watched her walked briskly but gracefully into the shadows.  
  
And as the first rays of the morning sun touched his face, Sol smiled and felt alive for the first time in years.  
  
And he found himself strangely anticipating for night to come.  
  
.  
  
end of 2 


	4. The first day

Chapter III: The First day  
  
.  
  
Luna shut the door tight as the rays of the sun enveloped the sky. She had to run half the way since she dallied with that muggle.  
  
But that didn't seem to bother her. In fact, she relished the time she had with him.  
  
Sol Nathanael. She hated to admit it, but she was drawn to him in some way she could not explain. And she care not to. If the sun did not threaten to shine, she would have stayed more.  
  
It was more than a mere phobia for when she betrayed the guardians of light the sun scarred her in more ways than mere burns could. She saw it happen to others and when a single ray touched her skin, it burned her more than an Incendio spell.  
  
Ever since she betrayed her friends. Ever since she betrayed HIM.  
  
His green eyes scorched her soul as he looked at her in disappointment. And it ripped her heart when he did not even acknowledge her even after the war was over.  
  
It ripped her every being in him hating her.  
  
Despite his hatred, she still loved him. Even if he loved another woman.  
  
The day was young and she was sleepy, and she tried to banish every thought of the man she loved.  
  
Despite her sorrow, she smiled at the fact that she made a new friend that she respects. And that was enough for her to look forward to tonight.  
  
***  
  
Sol closed his shop but was too excited to sleep. For once in his life he had found a nice woman he could converse with. Not that he didn't tried before, but there was something in her that really made him feel alive again.  
  
And it was not just her good looks.  
  
Now he had two reasons to fear sleep in the darkness. And one of them, is fearing that she'll be in his dreams.  
  
And he didn't know how he would take that. And he did not care.  
  
If the lovely fairy banishes his nightmares, he may never wake up for that may be the only time save her visit to the shop that she would ever see her again.  
  
Sighing at the thought, Sol exited the shop and strolled under the light of the sun.  
  
***  
  
In the depths of an old castle is where darkness dwells. And where darkness dwells is where evil lurks.  
  
But the men in black cloaks gives the word 'evil' a new meaning.  
  
For what word would be adequate to describe something that would try and bring true evil in this world?  
  
"Do we have adequate troops?" one man asked as he looked at the fire. His robes had a silver serpent embroidered on his left breast. He was the only man to have that mark.  
  
The mark of a dark general.  
  
"Yes, my lord," another answered.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We cannot find her." Their leader growled but kept his temper. He took a long time preparing for the day his master would rise once again.  
  
"Send every Dark Descendant we have and look for her," their leader growled. "I want her brought to me. ALIVE!" stressing the last word, the follower knew better than to disobey.  
  
"It shall be done," he said and left his master alone.  
  
"It should better be," the leader said and doused the fire.  
  
***  
  
end of 3 


	5. into the second night

Chapter IV: Into the Second Night.

Sol felt the movement of the sun and knew that it was an hour after its peak.

One o' clock.

It is the time he liked the most for it is when he saw the people enjoying the day. Whether they are enjoying a cup of coffee or walking in the streets, he liked to watch their smile in their faces.

But one smile kept creeping in his head. And it belonged to Luna. Quite the irony, he was afraid of the night and she was afraid of the day.

And their sanctuary was his coffee shop.

Sol smirked as he thought of the coffee shop. It was the only place that he trusted to ward off the nightmares of his past.

It was not the darkness that he feared but of what it brought to him. There, lingering and hiding in the shadows were creatures that were out to get him. He knew they were there and he knew they were waiting for him to come out into the darkness.

He would not give them that satisfaction.

That was the main reason why he did not socialize in an intimate level. They might use whomever it was to get to him. But _she_ was different.

He felt her tormented soul as she entered his shop, and he felt the darkness that surrounded her. At first he thought that she was one of _them_. One of those who hunted him. But when he saw the relief and serenity when she smelled his coffees, he realized that she did not know him.

Either that or she was a good actress.

Sol did not believe that she was acting her delight in conversing with him. She was genuinely happy that she had someone to talk to. Someone that would not criticize or judge her.

She needed a friend. And Sol was a fool for wanting to be her friend.

It was a dangerous risk but it was a risk he was willing to take.

And for once in a long time, Sol wished that it would be night.

…

Dusk was settling and Luna was sitting impatiently in her flat waiting for the sun to disappear. Last night was one of the best nights she had and she knew in her heart that it should continue.

Though logic would deem it unwise.

"Sod logic!" Luna cried, exasperated as her own thoughts. "I haven't had a decent relationship with anyone in a long time and I won't let butterflies in my stomach ruin it."

But butterflies were not her only concern. She felt the presence of evil.

Her flat was warded from prying eyes and that included the prying eyes of the Death Eaters. She valued her privacy and was sacred to her. And anyone who violated her haven would pay dearly.

However, she sensed that the evil was searching for something, or someone. She had a feeling that that someone was her.

Sighing, Luna undressed her outfit and underwear and opted for some sexier attire. She wore a black corset and black silk knickers, she also wore lace garter belt with matching stockings. But that was not all she wore. On the hem of each of her stockings she inserted five throwing knives. The cool steel prickled her senses and a shiver ran through her spine. No one who knew about the knives survived.

Inside her corset was an array of weapons she handpicked for her missions. With it, she felt safe and dead the same time knowing that every time she used her tools, she could end up dead.

She wore a tight leather skirt that reached mid-thigh to cower the silvery shine of he knives when she walked. Over her corset, she wore a black leather jacket that came barely to her waist. She then wore black leather boots that also concealed weapons.

Placing back eye shadows and lipstick on her face, she smirked at the reflection on the mirror.

"I wonder what Sol would think," she sighed as she folded her sleeve and wrapped her wand ejector on her forearm. She then took a set of key from her dresser and twirled it around her finger.

As it was said, "_If Looks Could Kill_." With a satisfied smile, Luna was ready to hunt.

… / …

Sol smiled as he waited for his lady of the night to come. But somehow, he felt that this night would be eventful.

He did not know that his feelings were correct.

/End of 4/

A/n: The next chapters will be longer.


End file.
